Glasses
by LillyFae
Summary: Galinda is very interested in Elphaba's glasses, and wishes to know everything about them, maybe even try them on... Gelphie fluff, Shiz-Era, before Nessa comes to the University.


**[Hello all! 'Tis I, LillyFae, with another one-shot! This one's special (not just because it's Gelphie), but also because I share a trait with Elphaba; I am also visually impaired! Tenuous link, I know, but we can't all be green, can we? Now, Galinda will be fascinated by Elphaba's glasses, and wishes to try them on. Cue Gelphie fluff!]**

* * *

><p>Galinda watched Elphaba twirl a pen rhythmically between twiglike fingers, her spectacles resting delicately on her crooked nose. Those fragile, wire-rimmed vision-enhancers made her Elphie look so scholarly, but also very sexy. The rich brown eyes behind said spectacles flitted back and forth across the yellowed page, absorbing information at lightning speed.<p>

The petite blonde thoroughly enjoyed looking at Elphaba when she wasn't aware of it.

Well, that sounded a bit peculiar, but Galinda just liked to regard the green woman revise for classes she could never begin to comprehend. Her glasses, perched low on her nose, looked a tough precarious, and Galinda had to resist the urge to push them up again. She was so lost in her staring, Galinda jumped a mile when Elphaba dryly said:

"Where I come from, staring is usually percieved as rude, my sweet." As she said this, Elphaba turned a stiff page slowly, and slowly looked at Galinda over the top of her glasses.

"My Goodness, Elphie, was that necessary?!" A hand on her fluttering heart, Galinda feigned indignation. Elphaba, recognising a tease, just smiled crookedly.

"Was your staring necessary, Galinda?" The pair made eye contact, and Galinda felt a thrill of pleasure at the loving, yet mixed with amusement, look she received from Elphaba.

Cocking her head to one side, Galinda perkily changed tack.

"How long have you worn spectacles, Elphie?" she asked brightly, curious about Elphaba's life before Shiz. There was so much she didn't know, and she wished to know _everything_ about funny green Elphaba, Third Thropp Descending of Munchkinland.

"Since when did my occular habits interest you, Galinda?" said a confused Elphaba, with an indulgent smile playing on her thin lips. Galinda simply shrugged wordlessly, and inched a little closer on the creaky single bed. She now rested at Elphaba's bare feet.

"I'm just curious, Elphie." she blinked innocently, and knew she had won when Elphaba closed her heavy book and set it carefully on the bedside table. Shooting a quick smug grin at the book (she had _all_ of Elphie's attention now, not some wretched, tedious tome), Galinda met Elphab's eyes again. One slim black eyebrow was raised at her in humour. The little socialite smiled back, and waited.

"I was seven when I couldn't see the blackboard anymore, so my father took me to an occulist. He pronounced me shortsighted, and ordered a glassblower to fashion some altered lenses for me. They were fixed into spectacles and I've worn them ever since." Elphaba smiled, then remembered another detail, "Well, of course, my vision continued to decline, so I went back often to correct the prescription on my lenses. So as my sight worsened, the strength in the glass strengthened."

There was a pregnant pause while Galinda digested and stored away this vital information. Then the blonde lifted her eyebrows upwards, waiting for more.

No more came.

"Is that it?" Galinda asked. Elphaba snorted.

"Yes. You did ask, my sweet."

"True," Galinda giggled, "I'm not sure what I was expecting." The pair smiled at each other for a moment, before another question popped up into Galinda's mind.

"Does your sister have vision difficulties?" Elphaba's smile dissapeared, as if wiped away with a rag. Galinda immediately felt like she'd made a grave mistake in mentioning Elphaba's little sister.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry, I should never have presumed to-"

"No, no, it's a perfectly understandable query. No, she doesn't. She doesn't need any more disabilities, does my Nessarose." Elphaba cut off Galinda's apology abruptly with her words and a callous wave of her spindly hand.

The couple sat in silence for a few clock-turns, both slightly uncomfortable in the quiet. Elphaba's head turned to look out of the latticed windows, whilst Galinda felt an irrational stab of jealousy hearing Elphaba describe Nessarose as _hers_. Galinda wanted to be Elphie's 'sweet' forever, with no competition.

"Could I please try them on, Elphaba?" Galinda asked politely, looking shyly up at Elphaba through thick lashes.

"Try on what?"

"Your spectacles."

"Whatever for?"

"Just to see."

"See what? You won't, Galinda. I have a very strong prescription." Galinda sighed, exasperated.

"Please, Elphie?" she widened her eyes, and batted her eyelashes, seducing Elphaba into acquisence. She saw the green woman's face darken a degree, her black pupils widening. Elphaba smiled lovingly at the adorable expression on Galinda's perfect features.

"Alright," Elphaba sighed wearily, sliding her glasses off her nose and into Galinda's outstretched hands.

Giggling, the blonde settled the spectacles onto her face, hooking the arms on top of her ears. She looked up at Elphie, who looked a bit funny.

"Well," she grinned, spreading her arms wide in a showgirl move, "How do I look?"

Elphaba burst into uncontrollable cackles, bending over double, clutching at her waist. Galinda frowned at the undue, not to mention rude, reaction, and scolded Elphaba.

"Elphie, that's very rude! I can't look quite that ridi- My Goodness!" Galinda caught sight of herself in the vanity mirror placed on the wall opposite the bed. She looked so odd! Much older. She could almost see the grey in her hair!

"Elphie," she exclaimed, figdeting with the rims of the spectacles, "your wretched glasses have aged me at least a decade!"

The bed was shaking under Elphaba's forceful laughter. The green woman was curled up, and almost crying with laughter, cackling away. Galinda pouted petulantly, hands on her hips.

"Elphaba, this is not funny. Stop that right this instant." Still chuckling with mirth, but a lot calmer now, Elphaba sat up to come face to face with Galinda. Smiling, the green woman took the spectacles off Galinda's sulking face. She pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips, who melted instantly.

Arms wrapped around waist and neck, and the pair fell back onto the pillows, kissing passionately.

Breaking away for air, Elphaba stroked Galinda's unruly curls back, smoothing them away from her face.

"I'm not sure my glasses are your best look, my sweet." she chuckled, deep and throaty. Galinda just blushed, cream and roses.

Elphaba dipped in for another kiss, as the glasses lay forgotten on the bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>[I hope you all enjoyed that; I certainly enjoyed writing it. Elphaba's glasses-age is the same as mine; seven years old. Review please!]<strong>


End file.
